Sector W7 (story)
Sector W7 is a story written by Gamewizard2008, and the first story of the Big Mom Saga in the Nextgen Series. The story officially introduces the Sector W7 team, giving a one-shot for each of the six members. Sector W7 was posted on November 12, 2013, and was completed on November 27, 2013. It is preceded by Viridi's Last Stand, and is followed by Sector JP. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46699265/Sector-W7 FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9840850/1/Sector-W7 Chapter List #Chimney, Dreamer of Trains #Aeincha, the Lilliputian Who Was Equal #Aisa, the Nimbi Who Could Fly #Apis, a Christian and Her Beliefs #April, the First and the Last #Gonbe, Little Wanderer Summary Chimney, Dreamer of Trains A bunch of children are being held hostage as Mrs. Dirt's bathhouse factory, forcing children to bathe. Sector W7 breaks into the fortress. Aeincha disables the water flow while April Goldenweek frees the kids, then Chimney proceeds to knock out Mrs. Dirt. They return to Water 7 and get some ice cream to celebrate. Later, Chimney goes to Blue Station to help her grandma load coal onto the Puffing Tom train. After she does so, she sits in the pilot's seat and pretends to drive the train. Her grandmother, Kokoro catches her, asking about the Viridi War. Chimney talks about how her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. helped out in the war, and Kokoro remembers when Chimney was younger, and she dreamed about making a flying train. Chimney declares she's gonna make the greatest train ever, that can do anything. Aeincha, the Lilliputian Who Was Equal The next morning, Aeincha wakes up and goes to get breakfast, having to do a lot of climbing to reach the cereal box in the upper cabinet because of her size. She then had to climb in the fridge to suck in a glob of milk through the straw. Afterward, Chimney walked in, her hair totally messy, so Aeincha had her lay on the couch while she braided her hair again, and also trimmed her toenails. Later, Aisa, April, and Apis walked in, and they agreed to let Aeincha give them a pedicure. Aeincha claimed she wanted to go into cosmetology, but Apis was concerned that Aein was too small. Aein claims this was why she was practicing with them, and Chimney believes that she could do it. Suddenly, the alarms ring, and Larry MayHence calls and tells them to save a shipment of candy from pirates. They fly to the battle site and battle a group of Candy Pirates, but their commander, Fat Jack comes out. They battle Fat Jack, and the pirate stomps on Aeincha's legs, breaking them. The pirates get away as the sector quickly brings Aeincha to Moonbase Hospital, where Melody and Haruka are treating Aein's legs. They are able to heal her in time, having to bandage Aein's legs for a few days. They return to the treehouse, and Aeincha believes that she wouldn't last long if she was small, and she wanted to get bigger. This angered Chimney, who demanded Aeincha stay tiny, and a fight ensued. Apis later took Aeincha to her room to rest, and after she left, Aeincha remembers her past, coming to Water 7 and meeting Chimney and Apis. She remembered how they accepted her even though she was tiny, and she reached the conclusion that her smallness was a symbol of their friendship, almost. When the sector came in to check on her, Aeincha decided she would stay tiny, much to their enjoyment. Meanwhile, as Fat Jack sails away on his ship, he reports to his captain. Aisa, the Nimbi Who Could Fly Three days after Aeincha's story, the Lilliputian wakes up one morning and finds Aisa staring at the sky from the balcony. Aisa explains that she always wanted to fly, but didn't understand why she couldn't. Aeincha decides to help Aisa try to fly, and she has Aisa do a few trials in attempt to get her wings flapping. In the end, all attempts fail, so they decide to go down to Grandpa Banban's for some food. As they leave the treehouse, a wind blows, and Aeincha feels like Aisa could fly if she got in touch with the air. Aisa stood upon the balcony to feel the air on her skin, but after a while, Aeincha is suddenly blown off the edge. Aisa jumps after and grabs her, but now both friends are falling. Before they hit the ground, Aisa suddenly flies, carrying Aeincha. The two friends soar around in the heavens, feeling completely excited. As they fly, they eventually take land on a lone Island Cloud, and find a secret cave with some stone ruins, with pictures of Indian people with wings. Jesbi, the Skypian KND Leader, suddenly comes in, and she explains the history of Aisa's people, the Shandorans. After the story, Jesbi gives Aisa some Jet Dials so she can fly back to Water 7, and they part ways as Aisa and Aeincha head home. Aisa believes she's more adapted to the ground now, but still feels nothing is better than flying as she remembers her past, when her mother told her she would be more used to the ground. Later, the rest of Sector W7 wakes up, and they all agree to go down to Grandpa Banban's. Apis, a Christian and Her Beliefs Apis is awake at the treehouse, reading the parody of the Bible. She thinks about why someone would want to parody the Bible, thinking their Christian beliefs are false. Later, she goes down to the city for Sunday Church, meeting her grandfather at St. Ryu's Church. After they read the opening prayer, Grandpa Bokuden calls Apis up to read from the Bible. She tries to, but she couldn't, as she has too many doubts about her religion. She runs back to the treehouse, thinking about when she began to doubt their Christian beliefs, because of hearing of all the other gods. Gonbe comes to Apis, and after a talk, Apis decides to head down to her house, meeting with her grandpa. Bokuden explains when he met Chimney's grandma, Kokoro, who was a mermaid woman. He explains that Apis shouldn't turn away her beliefs, and she must be strong about them, and Apis learns to do so. They return to the church, so Apis could read from the Scripture. April, the First and the Last The Sector W7 team are all posing while April paints them in a picture. She finished, and the team notices that April isn't in the picture, but she claims she doesn't mind. They suddenly receive a mission to go stop a fleet of Teen Ninja ships from delivering sick chickens for a Chickenpox Cannon. The team flies off and begins attacking the fleet, while April attacks the flagship. She encounters Nya LaMar and Hoagie III in the control room, and Nya tries to convince April to come to their side, since she's almost 13. April chooses not to as Chimney comes in, and they both knock the teens out, but not before Nya slips April a piece of paper. When they return home, April goes to her room, and she remembers her past with her friends at Sector GD, when they were decommissioned, and how she came to be at Sector W7. After the flashback, April leaves the treehouse on a S.C.A.M.P.E.R., going to a forest area where she meets with the Teens in secret. Nya reveals that they have the former Sector GD, who are decommissioned and doing teen stuff. Sector W7 suddenly arrives to try and convince April to stay with them. After a while of thinking, April ultimately decides to stay with W7. Infuriated, Nya LaMar orders Sector GD to attack, and a battle follows. Sector W7 fights Sector GD while April battles Nya. They are able to prevail, in which April paints a horrifying image of a demon of darkness, which feeds on Nya's anger. Nya is knocked out, and Sector GD reveals themselves as TND operatives. They tell April to stay with her friends and be happy before leaving with the other Teens to their hideout. Sector W7 returns home as Chimney paints April into their group portrait. Meanwhile, at the Teen H.Q., Eldwin receives the report that Sector GD lost, and goes to speak with his group, CP10. Gonbe, Little Wanderer The following morning, Chimney has to leave to go help Kokoro with coal, and tells Gonbe to watch after the girls. Gonbe speaks with Aisa and Apis first, then goes to be in a painted portrait with April. Afterward, he meets with Aeincha, and gives her a piggy-back ride across the treehouse. Afterward, Aeincha falls asleep, and Gonbe goes to nap on the balcony, thinking about their friends. He hears the train horn in the distance and sits up to look more closely, hoping Chimney might be coming. A wind comes and blows Gonbe off of the balcony, and he ends up sliding down Water 7's huge waterslides. Gonbe crashes into Grandpa Banban's, and the old man gives him a cooked fish. Gonbe leaves to eat the fish in an alley, then leaves it when he hears some children playing. Six children are playing kickball on either side of the river, and one of the girls, Abi, kicks the ball at Gonbe and knocks him out. He wakes up at the kids' Auntie's house, and the woman asks Gonbe to look for them. He walks out to search for the kids, and when night falls, he finds the kids are being led onto a boat by some strange men in protection suits. Gonbe stows away onto the ship, watching Water 7 draw farther away in the distance. He asks Chimney's name as they sail away. Meanwhile, a woman comes to report to her master, Caesar, that Water 7's shipment is just arriving. Mocha, Big Burden A bonus chapter of W7 was added after Mocha joined the KND during Operation: NECSUS. Mocha was having trouble fitting in because of her giant size, and when she tried to engage in everyone else's activities, her giant size ended up ruining them. She then crushed Gonbe by accident, and later Aeincha. Feeling ashamed, she ran to her room. She remembered attending CND Training and how she always ruined her team's progress due to her size. She wanted to quit, but Marcus fought her briefly and convinced her to stay. The next day, she made better use of her size by defeating opponents, and she eventually passed training with sheer strength. But Mocha still doubted herself in the current time, until Sector W7 came to apologize for getting mad. Chimney made an argument about how each W7 member has faults that make them a burden; like her own crazy driving or Aisa's smelly feet, but these things make them special and unique. They convince Mocha to stay a giant and later go downtown to buy Mocha a giant ice cream. When Aeincha and Mocha see some bullies picking on a kid, Mocha scares the bullies away with her intimidating size. Mocha figures she gives up too easily on things and will continue her dream of protecting kids with her size. Reception Sector W7 received positive reviews. The story was mostly praised for its lighthearted feelings, and the friendships between the members of Sector W7. April's story was declared the best of the six because of its drama, and that April seemed to have more development compared to the others. The foreshadowing scenes were also praised, as it makes fans further anticipate future stories to come. Characters *'Chimney Ukeru' *Aeincha *Aisa *Apis *April Goldenweek *Gonbe *Mocha (bonus chapter) *Kokoro Ukeru *Bokuden *Grandpa Banban *Nya LaMar *Hoagie Gilligan III *Sector GD *Cheren Uno (flashback) *Marcus Drilovsky (flashback; bonus chapter) *Mrs. Dirt *Fat Jack *Big Mom (voice was heard) *Melody Jackson *Haruka Dimalanta *Danny Jackson (cameo) *Eldwin (cameo) *CP10 (cameo) *Caesar Clown (cameo) *Monet Sinclaire (cameo) Locations *'Water 7' **'Sector W7 Treehouse' **'Puffing Tom Station Blue' **'Sy. Ryu's Church' *'Mrs. Dirt's Bathhouse Factory' *'KND candy shipment' *'Teen Ninja warships' *'Forest area' Voicing Cast *'Grey DeLisle' as Chimney and Big Mom. *'Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld' as Aeincha. *'Cherami Leigh' as Aisa and April Goldenweek. *'Brittney Karbowski' as Apis and Mocha. *'Cree Summer' as Nya LaMar. *'Mark Hamill' as Caesar Clown. Trivia *This story greatly resembles the episode "Tales of Ba Sing Se" from Avatar: The Last Airbender. It was an episode divided into six mini-shorts, each featuring a different character. Both of these also end with the team's pet getting into situations, and the end of their chapter actually pushes the storyline further. **In fact, following that episode was a full-length episode dedicated to Appa, and there is a bonus chapter later dedicated to Mocha in this story. Site Poll Which chapter was your favorite? Chapter 1 (Chimney) Chapter 2 (Aeincha) Chapter 3 (Aisa) Chapter 4 (Apis) Chapter 5 (April) Chapter 6 (Gonbe) Chapter Bonus (Mocha) Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros Category:Big Mom Saga